


Just Relax

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bath, Domestic, Domestic Gallavich, Funny, Gallavich, Gay Couple, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, Relaxing, The One Where Chandler Takes A Bath, bathtime, mickey plays with yev’s Boat, they already act like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian has decided that he loves a nice relaxing bath, especially after a long day.Mickey claims he doesn’t like baths, but he hasn’t even tried one.The one where Mickey takes a Bath, and enjoys it a little too much.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode of Friends where Chandler takes a bath(Season 8 Episode 13)
> 
> I thought this would be hilarious written for gallavich so hopefully you like it.
> 
> *Veronica beta’d this fic, are we surprised? Nope because she is amazing! So Thank you once again. I will continue to thank her repeatedly for reading every single fic I write before I post it.  
Also! I am going to start taking prompts for fics, so head over to Tumblr and send me some of your ideas. My user is @GallavichObsessed101

Ian and Mickey had a good life. Things were much better now than they had been years ago, but sometimes it was nice to just relax and unwind, which they never got to do when they were younger and living on the Southside. Now that they lived slightly north, in a neighborhood that was free of crime they were able to do that. Yev was at his mom’s for the weekend and Ian decided that he would finally try and get some use out of the jacuzzi tub they had in their master bedroom. So far they had kind of avoided it because they weren’t fancy, so the only person who ever used it was Yevgeny since he enjoyed playing in their for a while. They had actually been surprised when they saw it during their tour of the apartment before they moved in. The place was reasonably priced, and this was just a surprising perk, so they moved in. Now a year later and Ian figure why not. He had bought a big bag of bath salts and bubble bath from the store, as well as candles. If he was going to do this, then he was going to do it right, plus if he could somehow convince Mickey to join him, then he could just say they were already lit. He filled the bath and just lay there with the jets on the lowest setting. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed this, and he’s positive that he had never felt this relaxed. So baths kind of became Ian’s thing. On days that he had an especially hard day at work he would just take a bath and occasionally would drift off. 

One day after his bath Ian got out and wrapped himself in his ‘relaxation robe’ as he called it and walked into the living room seeing Mickey sitting on the couch watching tv. Mickey knew Ian had started using the tub, and just left him to his alone time, but he had never seen the robe, so when Ian walked out in a fuzzy dark gray robe, Mickey gave him a questioning look, a single eyebrow raised. 

“Hi,” Ian said calmly walking by. 

“Are you? High? Because you look fucking ridiculous.”

“No, I just had the best bath.”

“Oh, I don’t like baths.”

“How would you know Mick? You’ve never even tried one.”

“I don’t know just the idea of it. Sitting there stewing in your own filth.”

“How dirty do you think I am?” Ian asked defensively. Mickey just smirked, causing Ian to roll his eyes.

“You should try it. I have the best regimen. First I set the mood. Candles, music, Bath salts, and bubble bath, then I turn on the jets just a little and just sit back and relax,” Ian said closing his eyes. 

“Sounds pretty gay.”

“Mickey it’s relaxing. Fine, do it and I’ll suck your dick.” Mickey’s eyebrows rose interested. 

“Ok, fine. I’ll try it.”

“Ok! Let’s go.”

Ian started the water making it just the right temperature and added the other elements that helped create what he considered a perfect bath. Mickey undressed and slowly slid into the water a little awkwardly not really knowing what to do now. 

“Just lay back Mick,” Ian said as he left the room so Mickey could try and enjoy it a bit without him standing over him. Mickey laid back for a while and it actually wasn’t too bad. He definitely saw the appeal. After a while just laying there Mickey raised up and saw the little basket of Yev’s bath toy and he reached inside curiously. He pulled out a little toy boat and started floating it around the surface of the water. It was at that moment that Ian chose to come in to check on how Mickey was doing. Mickey yanked the toy boat under the water so quickly that it caused a splashing sound to occur and Ian furrowed his brows.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Mickey, what was that?” Ian said coming closer to the tub. Mickey still avoided answering the question so Ian went over and started to move the bubbles and saw the boat in Mickey’s hands. “Really? You are playing with Yev’s toys.”

“Fuck off.”

Ian started laughing hard at this big goof ball, “So you judge me for taking a bath, but here you are playing with a toy boat?”

“Shut up, I- I wasn’t playing with it, I was just…”

“Floating it around?” Ian laughed harder. 

“Fuck off you are ruining my relaxation.”

“Fine,” Ian said rolling his eyes. 

A week later Ian got home from work after Mickey, but when he opened the door the dark haired man was nowhere to be found.

“Mickey?”

“Yeah, I’m in the bathroom. Can you come here for a sec. I need your help.”

Ian grimaced, “Um no, I think I’m good.”

“I’m in the bath.”

“Oh,” Ian said slightly relieved. He went into the bathroom and saw Mickey laying in the tub like he said he was. “What’s wrong?”

“Well I uh, I tried drawing myself a bath because work was shit, but I somehow did something wrong. The water is lukewarm at best, the salts aren’t dissolving and they are fucking everywhere, and the jets are way too HIGH!” Mickey said that last part like something suddenly became uncomfortable. 

“What happened?” Ian asked.

“The jets pushed salts into places and now they are kind of stuck.” Mickey said with a hand underwater seeming to be adjusting something. “Woah! The salts are kind of bubbling now, it’s different. It’s interesting,” Mickey said sighing. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone or?” Ian said slowly inching away. “You seem to be having a great time without me so…”

“No don’t I need you to…oh.”

“Ok I’m leaving. Just don’t…” Ian started blinking, “Cum in the bath water.”

When Mickey emerged from the bathroom he was wearing Ian’s robe. 

“Really?” Ian said annoyed. 

“What? It’s soft ok?”

“Mhm.”

From that moment on Ian couldn’t even seem to get a bath for himself. He has created a bath monster. 


End file.
